


Friendship

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Contemplation, Friendship, Gen, Hope, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik thinks about his team.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Thank you for being my friends, my dears. <33  
> This was inspired by a picture of Erik I saw today, and it is my way to express how I feel about your friendhsip.

Friendship.

Erik hadn't realized how much he cares for his teammates until that terrible moment. He had called them friends but never realized how much he actually meant it when he called them friends until that night.

He is torn between his relief that he wasn't there, that he was safe and sound while they were not, and his self-loathe that he feels this way.

Because one part of him actually wishes that he had been there. Together with them. They are his friends and more than that. His family.

He would go to hell and back for them, Erik now knows that. Without question and without hesitation. Because they are his friends and he loves them, all of them.

His love for his friends is strong and gives him strength every single day. Erik only hopes that it is the same for them, that his friends are able to draw strength out of his friendship and love for them as well whenever they need to.

Erik bites his lip, eyes teary, but there is the hint of a smile playing around his lips. They have gotten a second chance, all of them, and Erik knows for sure that he will make the best out of this chance.

He will never ever take their friendship and love for him as their teammate for granted again. He will cherish and treasure the time he is allowed to spend with them. He will be there for them, be strong for them when they need him, and he will listen to them and do his best to make them smile.

Erik looks around and the smile on his own face deepens.

His team is the best team in the world. They don't always win. But they always fight, even when there is actually no strength left to fight. They don't give up. Neither on themselves, nor on those who belong to them.

Erik is proud to be a part of this team. To call them his friends.

Today, they have won again. They have won so much more than only a match. Erik watches Marco carefully putting the jersey of the one friend who can't be with them onto the grass before the Südkurve.

Time stands still and he can feel goosebumps on his skin. The good kind of goosebumps. Those that come with friendship and love.

He can hear their fans shout and sing. They are amazing, loving their team as unquestioningly as Erik loves them.

His friends. His family.

Friendship. Love.

The most important things in this world.


End file.
